This invention concerns an automobile steering lock, more particularly to one which surrounds a portion of the steering wheel of an automobile and prevents the steering wheel from being rotated by an elongate rod extending along the instrument panel to a corner of the windshield.
Nowadays many kinds of automobile steering locks are known. A known conventional automobile steering lock shown in FIG. 1, for example, comprises an elongate tubular member 10, a lock housing and an elongate rod member 16 combined together. The lock housing has a steel ball 11, a spring 12 and a cap 13 deposited in one side and a lock 14 on an upper side. A hook 15 is provided on the tubular member 10, and another hook 160 at a front end of rod member 16. The rod member 16 has a plurality of annular grooves 161, telescoping in the tubular member 10 to enable the two hooks 15, 160 to be hooked on the steering wheel of an automobile and locked at an adjusted locked position of the rod member 16.
FIG. 2 shows this conventional steering lock used on the steering wheel of an automobile. In use, this lock is to be placed on the steering wheel, and the hook 15 is made to hook a point of the steering wheel. Next, the rod member 16 is pulled outward from the tubular member 10 to hook the hook 160 on another point of the steering wheel at the hooked position, with the end of the tubular member extending to a corner of the windshield, preventing the steering wheel from being rotated.
This conventional steering lock has drawbacks as follows:
1. The two hooks have to be welded on the tubular and the rod member, taking time and high cost; and,
2. When it is locked on the steering wheel of an automobile, the steering wheel still has some rotatable space, as the end of the tubular member extends to the windshield or to the foot of a driver.